Alphabet Soup
by suerum
Summary: Snippets about Spinelli. Little statements that reveal his opinions about the world and people-specifically Maxie and Jason


Alphabet Soup

_**Alphabet Soup**_

_**A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece**_

_**This technique involves taking a prompt and riffing off it in a minimalist style that still evokes something about the characters-in this case Spinelli, Jason, and Maxie.**_

_**Puppy:**_

"_**Can I keep him, Stone Cold? Huh, can I?"**_

_**Travel:**_

"_**Someday we'll go to the Taj Mahal; it's a monument to the only love more epic than ours."**_

_**Leverage:**_

"_**Missing something, Morgan?" the voice growled; as Jason dropped the phone and frenetically called out for Spinelli.**_

_**Depression:**_

_**Cajoling, Maxie held out the bottle of orange soda but he wasn't interested.**_

_**Crows:**_

_**He hated crows, they always took him back to that day……..**_

_**Plaid:**_

"_**Hey," he said, in response to Maxie's disgusted expression, "it's an underrated fabric!"**_

_**Felt:**_

"_**Spinelli! What the hell happened to my pool table?!"**_

_**CERN:**_

"_**So, when they get it back up and running, I think we'll learn some awesome stuff." He looked around the empty living room, where had everyone gone?**_

_**Taxes:**_

_**He preferred them to the other sure thing**_

_**Daisies:**_

"_**Aren't daisies just the friendliest flowers?" he said with a giggle.**_

_**Jean Harlow:**_

_**Jean Harlow had nothing on Maxie.**_

_**Oenophile:**_

_**Someday he would trade in the nectar of the gods for a fine pinot griego.**_

_**Murky:**_

_**He couldn't breathe and the water was so cold and murky, suddenly a hand reached down and pulled him up sputtering and gagging.**_

_**Blood:**_

_**As the ground raced up to meet him, he remembered why he never donated.**_

_**Lipstick:**_

_**Last night's napkin was going into the collection, along with the barrette and the button from her cardigan.**_

_**Books:**_

_**They were one thing his beloved cyber companion could never replace.**_

_**News:**_

_**Every time he watched, he ended up calling some aid organization and pledging more than he could afford.**_

_**Cheese:**_

_**There were so many different kinds-gruyere, Jarlsberg, string, goat, stilton, canned-and all were equally fine.**_

_**M:**_

_**The best letter in the alphabet, second was J.**_

_**Pickle:**_

_**As in one.**_

_**Blue Moon:**_

_**He couldn't believe it; Stone Cold had smiled **__**twice**__** this month!**_

_**Hair cut:**_

_**Maybe the buzz cut hadn't been the best idea, he never knew his ears stuck out like that and Maxie hadn't stopped laughing.**_

_**Bollywood:**_

_**He could only watch it when Maxie was busy and he knew Jason was gone for the night.**_

_**DVDs:**_

_**He thought he preferred the minuses to the pluses, even though it went against conventional wisdom.**_

_**Weddings:**_

_**Maxie, Maxie, Maxie……………**_

_**Tequila:**_

_**Where was the worm, where was the worm? Oh, God, he couldn't have, could he…………..?**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Every time he sang "My Old Kentucky home," he slyly substituted in Tennessee.**_

_**Fighting**_:

_**He wished they would get along better and stop tugging him in opposite directions.**_

_**Clog dancing class:**_

_**Everyone should do it; and those little girls in their shamrock green dresses-someday, he'd have one. **_

_**The Blues:**_

_**Even the Jackal got them and when he did only Nina Simone helped.**_

_**Goddess:**_

_**Maxie was Aphrodite personified.**_

_**Earth Day:**_

_**He had composed an ode to blessed Gaia.**_

_**Snow day:**_

_**He and Maxie and a snowball fight in the park.**_

_**Balcony:**_

_**The water balloon hit Stone Cold smack on his head and Spinelli knew he was dead meat.**_

_**New York Times crossword:**_

"_**And in ink too," he smirked.**_

_**Bickering:**_

"_**S'mores!" shouted Maxie**_

"_**Popcorn!" insisted Spinelli**_

"_**Why not make both," Jason suggested.**_

_**Mortality:**_

_**Even as a little kid, he knew the meaning of death.**_

_**Red:**_

_**Balloons, shoes, eyes and oh, yes, Maxie's dress! **_

_**Big Apple:**_

"_**I mean REALLY huge and there was this worm coming out that looked like something from "Alien". "Ew!" said Maxie, "No more anchovy pizza before bed for you!"**_

_**Steamer Trunks:**_

_**The only way to travel, with lots of stickers pasted on.**_

_**Crocodile Tears:**_

_**Maxie crying when she told him she wasn't going to be able to go to the tech convention with him after all.**_

_**Sarah or Ella?**_

_**Well, he didn't have to decide tonight.**_

_**The Terminator:**_

"_**If they ever did a remake or another sequel," he thought, "Stone Cold would be perfect for the role!"**_

_**Rainy day:**_

_**He pulled the blanket up over his head and pretended to not hear Stone Cold yelling for him to get up**_

_**Ivy:**_

_**Why were college campuses so seductive?**_

_**Azure:**_

_**The water of the Caribbean was almost as beautiful as the blue of Maxie's eyes.**_

_**Visit:**_

"_**The Tate, the Globe Theater, St. Paul's Cathedral, Stratford on Avon, Stonehenge…………the list is endless, Maximista!"**_

_**Ghosts:**_

_**They were everywhere, always trying to catch his eye.**_

_**Dinner:**_

_**The casserole looked **__**nothing **__**like the picture in the cookbook. Maxie got up to call for take-out.**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**No one remembered and it didn't help to remind himself they didn't know, they could have asked……**_

**_A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated_**


End file.
